Roller Skating Is Not My Thing
by up and coming writer
Summary: A cute oneshot. Who knew Max couldn't roller skate? Well Fang decides to help her out. FAX


**Here's a quick fax filled oneshot that I thought of when I went to a roller skating party today.**

**I don't own...sigh**

Deep breath, Max. Deep breath. I looked around at the twinkling lights and the speakers that were blastign some annoying song that I didn't know.

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Hey I was doing it!

Oh crap.

"Owwww," I said as I fell down on the hard floor.

I heard chuckling behind me. It was only too familiar.

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" I asked.

"The kids wanted to take a quick break. They saw this roller skating place. Angel gave you the Bambi eyes. You caved. Angel 'convinced' everybody besides the workers to leave. "

Would it kill him to speak in full sentences?

"And you didn't stop me?"

"Nope."

I guess it would kill him.

He was in front of me now, holding his hand down to me.

"Need a hand?"

"No. I can take care of myself."

I pushed myself up and...fell again.

"Very graceful," he commented.

"Shut up," I growled.

I tried to get up again and I actually did it.

I took one step foward...and I fell. Again.

"Why does this keep happening?" I yelled in frustration.

Angel and Nudge skated by giggling.

I looked up at Fang and saw that he was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.

"Give me your stupid hand."

He held his hand out and I grabbed it, almost falling backwards. His other hand came and grabbed my other arm and steadied me to my feet.

"Careful now," he said smirking. "We don't want our great leader getting a concussion."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just teach me how to skate."

He turned me so I was facing the rink but my back was to him. He put his hands on my waist. I jumped.

"Chill Max. I'm just going to show you how to move."

My thoughts were jumbled up. Why oh why did this happen every single freakin time he touched me. Look. I can't even breath right. In. Out. In. Out.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy," I choked out.

"Okay. Now all you have to do is push your body to the left and then to the right," he said while moving my hips. "But make sure while you're doing it you move forward."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Go."

Left. Right. Left. Right.

I was doing it!

Well, until a certain blind bird kid came racing through my path, scaring the hell out of me, thus making me fall on my but. Again.

"IGGY!!"

"Sorry Max," he laughed.

"Come on go faster next time," Total said from his back pack. "We almost didn't beat him."

How Iggy manages to skate better than me? I have no clue.

Gazzy came up beside me. "Are you alright Max? You're falling down a lot."

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"Okay." And then he raced off to go race Iggy again.

Fang held his hand out again and I grabbed it.

"You were doing alright," he said.

"Can you just keep holding my hand this time," I said looking up at him. "I really don't want to fall again."

Surprise fluttered across his face.

Crap. Crap. Crap. I wish I could take it back. I could only imagine what he thought I meant.

"Ok," he said after a couple of mentally yelling at myself seconds.

He started skating forward, with me next to him.

My hand tightend around his as we rounded a corner.

He squeezed my hand back.

_Awww you guys look so cute._ Angel said in my head.

I stiffened.

"What's wrong," Fang asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"No I'm not."

"I'll ask Angel."

"Fine," I muttered. "She's the source of the problem anyway."

I held up our intertwined hands.

She thinks _this _is cute."

He shrugged. "It's not."

I mentally sighed in relief."

"It's nice," he said.

I stopped short. Causing Fang to be jerked back. Causing him to crash into me. Sending me crashing down on the floor. With him landing on top of me.

"Owww." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well obviously the fact that I just fell down, again, you landing on top of me which is like having a 10 ton rock get dropped on you, and I'm pretty sure my but is going to be bruised after this day is over."

He shook his head.

"Not that. Why'd you stop?"

I looked up at him. Not my brightest idea ever.

"Because you said it was nice."

His eyes bore into mine.

"So you had to ruin it?"

I shook my head. "I don't want you to think it's nice. I don't want _me_ to think it's nice."

"You thought it was nice?"

"Unfortunately."

"What's your problem," he asked angrily.

"What?!"

"I kiss you, you fly away. I touch you, you jump. I hold your hand _because you asked me to_ , you realize you actually like it, so you back away. So what's your problem? Why are you being so difficult?"

I couldn't look away. Not with his eyes like that.

"I'll just ask Angel." he threatened after no response from me.

Great. Blackmail.

"No," I groaned.

"Then just tell me."

"Fine," I snapped. "You really want to know? I'm scared okay? I don't want to love you. Because I don't want something to happen. You might die or you might leave me again. I don't think i would be able to handle that! But it gets worse everyday because this same feeling grows and I can't do anything about it. So I leave and it kills me that I hurt you when I do that. _So I'm sorry okay? Just forget about it._"

His face was incredulous.

"That's it? God Max. I told you I wasn't going to leave you again. No matter what. And the dying thing? I die when you die, got it? I love you Maximum Ride and nothing you do is _ever_ going to change that. Yeah it hurts when you push me away, but I'm still in love with you. Everyday."

"You love me?" I whispered.

He groaned. "Of course I do. I've been trying to tell you that, but every time I try you just fly away."

"You know when I was getting my chip out, at Mom's house?"

He nodded, his jaw tight.

"I lied to you. I meant every thing I said when I was on the Valium."

He quickly pushed his lips down on to mine, full of relief.

And I loved it. I loved him. It felt _right_.

"Woohoo!" Iggy yelled.

How did he know?

I heard a guy next to us clear his throat.

Fang looked up. The guy was wearing a striped black and white shirt.

"Yeah," Fang asked.

The guy rubbed his neck.

"You uhh...can't do that here."

Fang smirked.

"Okay."

He pulled me up and brought me to one of the seat out side of the rink.

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love rollerskating."

He put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Me too Max. Me too."

**AWwwwww.**

**review!!**


End file.
